highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Asia Argento/Plots
The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Asia first appeared in Volume 1 as an underling of Raynare, which in reality was a plan by the latter to steal Asia's Sacred Gear. After having her Sacred Gear removed from her body which resulted in her death, Rias revives her as a Devil under her as her Bishop. She transfers to Kuoh Academy after Issei rescues her from the Fallen Angels, where she is in the same class as Issei. In Volume 2, she moves into Issei's house with Rias's help. She later goes to a mountain to train in preparation for the Rating Game between her master and her former fiancé, Riser Phenex. During the Rating Game, she stayed back at the headquarters with Rias due to her lack of combat abilities. She accompanies Rias when she goes to the enemy's headquarters, healing Rias while she is fighting Riser. Her movement was later restricted to prevent her from further healing Rias and Issei's wounds. After Rias resigns from the match following Issei's defeat by Riser's hands, Asia spent 2 days trying to heal Issei but to no avail and was happy when he woke up. When Issei heads to the Underworld to rescue Rias, Asia wanted to follow him but was stopped by Issei. Asia, however, made Issei promise her that he will win and bring Rias back with him. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, during Xenovia and Irina Shidou's visit to the Occult Research Club to tell the Gremory Team to not interfere with their job the two eventually met Asia. They recall her as a former "Holy Maiden", calling her a "witch" for sinking so low to become a Devil. She was also shocked to learn that the God of the Bible died from the Great War from Kokabiel. In Volume 4 during the conference between the Three Factions, Issei wanted to know why Asia was exiled from the Church despite her beliefs. Thus, Issei asked the Archangel Michael regarding this to which he responds that after the death of the God of the Bible, the system of the Heavens became inoperable until he and the other Seraphs took over but were unable to operate it like the God from the Bible had. Due to this, the belief in the religion weakened and they had no choice but to kick out those that might seem like a threat to the system. When asked by Michael about her current lifestyle, Asia happily responded that she was fond of her current lifestyle and had gained lots of friends and family. In Volume 5, Asia goes to the Underworld along with the other members of the Occult Research Club for the upcoming Young Devils Gathering that Rias has to attend. During the Rating Game between Rias and Sona Sitri, Asia was eliminated when trying to heal Issei from his blood loss. Her elimination was due to her healing aura was turned into an offensive aura by Momo Hanakai's Reversal Magic which ended up eliminating both Momo and herself. At the end of Volume 5, she is reunited with the Devil that she saved in the past, Diodora Astaroth, who proposes to her. In Volume 6, she was kidnapped by Diodora during the Rating Game between Rias and Diodora, who was in cahoots with the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction. It was then revealed that Diodora was the one who set up Asia's excommunication from the Church. After she was saved by Issei, she was sent into the Dimensional Gap by Shalba Beelzebub, which triggered Issei's Juggernaut Drive but was rescued by the Vali Team. Asia then runs with Issei for their three-legged race and received cheers from the Occult Research Club members and Azazel. While Asia tends to Issei behind the gym, she kissed him on the lips for the first time and confessed that she loved him and would always be with him. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Asia and her club were in a big hall located at the basement of the Hyoudou residence as Azazel showed them a tokusatsu of the Oppai Dragon show based off of Issei that's currently popular with kids, she and all the girls also gave Issei cold stares as Akeno embraced him. The next day after school, Asia and her club members friends fended off the Sacred Gear users and anti-monsters sent by the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. After returning from their mission, Akeno expressed her joy for her upcoming date with Issei tomorrow which again caused the girls to give him menacing stares. That night, Rias and Asia overheard Issei's talk with Koneko involving making babies and calling Rias a bad influence, which resulted in her and Asia spending the night in his bed and interrogating him about their earlier conversation. On the following day, Asia tagged along with Rias, Gasper and Yuuto to spy on Issei and Akeno's date while wearing an obvious disguise, but soon lost them when Issei and Akeno escaped. The Occult Research Club was then asked to serve as Odin's bodyguard as they are attacked by the Norse Evil God Loki and Loki's son, Fenrir. The Occult Research Club, along with Baraqiel, Rossweisse, and Saji, later teamed up with the Vali Team to fight their final battle against Loki and Fenrir. In Volume 9, Akeno, Asia and Koneko were fighting over Issei on his bed when Rias came in angry and ignored their masters demand and claiming Issei was theirs. Asia and the other second-year students of the Occult Research Club took part in the class trip to Kyoto. Before the trip, she was given a special card to allow Issei to use Promotion even without the King's presence. In Volume 10, she, along with Akeno and Koneko cured Issei of Raynare's "curse", telling their feelings to him so he can overcome his fear. She and the rest of the Occult Research Club members were later seen peeping at Issei who confessed his love to Rias, congratulating them while Asia claims that she can follow after Rias. In Volume 11, Asia accompanies Issei, Yuuto, and Akeno to the Underworld for their middle-class devil promotion test. While resting, Asia asked Azazel on whether or not she can attain Balance Breaker, which Azazel confirms, saying that she might even obtain a sub-species Balance Breaker but asked her if Asia knows her weakness, which Asia questions if the cause is the fact she is useless in battle aside from healing. Azazel, however, told her that her weakness is her inability to defend herself and advises Asia to make contracts with other creatures that have a strong defense after confirming that Asia has a Sprite Dragon under her. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory and Vali Team, Cao Cao used one of the abilities of his Balance Breaker to redirect Kuroka and Le Fay's attack towards Asia and an injured Xenovia, forcing Issei to use his Triaina Knight to protect them, severely injuring and making him incapable of battle. At the end of Volume 11, Asia, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was surprised to see only Issei's Evil Pieces return and was confused, asking where he is. In Volume 12, Asia and the Gremory Team stayed in the Gremory Palace, as the whole team was still in shock at Issei's "death" with Asia proclaiming that she wanted to go to Issei's place (i.e. to commit suicide) but knows that Issei would be angry at her for doing so. Later, the Gremory Team went to visit Ajuka Beelzebub in the human world, where they were confronted by Siegfried and the Old Satan Faction. When Yuuto and Siegfried fought one more time, Asia's healing did not show much effect due to her lack of will to move until Issei's Evil Pieces glowed and transferred his thoughts to Asia, allowing her to regain her will. After Issei's return and Cao Cao's defeat, she, along with the Occult Research Club members, Azazel, and Ophis, was joyed with Issei's return and she wanted to go on a date with Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Asia was able to summon Fafnir to aid them in their fight against Grendel revealing that she was successful in having a pact with the Dragon King with Ophis' assistance. In Volume 15, Asia is seen in her school swimsuit cheering Xenovia and Irina in their swimming match. In Volume 16, Asia, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto that were confined in the Tepes castle. She later participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; aiding the group that fights with the enhanced Vampires and Grendel. Asia then helped the residents of the Carmilla's castle town that were injured by the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After their return from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Asia and the Occult Research Club went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Asia was tasked to help the wounded using Ryuuteimaru to transport her around the battlefield with Rossweisse guarding her. Asia and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven in Volume 18 to talk to Michael about the Christmas project the alliance is working on. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the death of officials from the Church and the presence of Evil Dragons that were present. She is later seen along with the other girls observing the Interdimensional Room that Touji Shidou brought for Irina to be able to have sex with Issei without falling and commented on how it was a room that she and Xenovia would have to prepare themselves for. While the others were resting at the park on the First Heaven, Asia talked to the familiars she recently made a pact with Anselm, Cyril, Simeon, and Gregory; mass-produced Evil Dragons that were charmed by Fafnir's actions in the fight against Qlippoth. She reminded them not to be worried or be scared at the Angels and do what they say. Moments later, the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven started. When Asia, who was protecting a severely injured Fafnir, was slapped by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Fafnir went into a mad rage and attacked Rizevim savagely and was able to tear off one of his arms. After the fight against Qlippoth in Heaven, Asia, and the Occult Research Club celebrated Christmas and it was announced that she will take over as the new President of the Club. Even though she was reluctant, Asia accepted the position. In Volume 19, Asia and her friends went to Kyoto for new years where she prayed to a shrine for Fafnir's recovery. Asia participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. After the fight, Vasco Strada gave an envelope to Asia containing letters from the people that she healed when she was still called a holy maiden. Strada said that even after she was exiled, the letters still continued to be delivered. He also said that when he heard of Asia's exile, he tried to help her but was too late. In Volume 20, Asia, along with the Occult Research Club, the Sitri group, and Azazel, went to a dimension owned by Ajuka Beelzebub. After hearing the explanations given by Ajuka revolving the corruption that was prevalent in the Rating Games, they were ordered to immediately go back to Kuoh Town by Ajuka as a report came in that Ophis was attacked by an Evil Dragon and Issei's parents were held hostage. The D×D team then prepared to, for the first time, be on the offensive against Qlippoth as Vali's team finally located Agreas' location. After the fight against the Evil Dragon Niðhöggr, Asia and Issei separated from the group to find and save Issei's parents as according to Rias, it is only appropriate for the "son and daughter" to rescue their parents. When Issei's identity was exposed in front of his parents by Rizevim, Asia tried to persuade Issei's parents to believe them and that the Issei right now is still their son. Rizevim then tried to attack Issei's parents by shooting demonic energy after coming to the conclusion that Issei was able to stand over and over again because of Asia and his parents. Asia exclaimed in a determined voice that she will absolutely protect Issei's parents. She put her hands together as if she was praying and a golden aura that took the form of a giant golden dragon was emitted from her. Asia's eyes glowed gold as well. The golden aura covered the three people and was able to seemingly cancel out all of Rizevim's attacks. She had unlocked her Balance Breaker. In Volume 21, a week after Trihexa had been unleashed, Asia and her friends joined the army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan awaiting the arrival of Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of the imperial beast bodies led by Apophis. As everyone charges into battle, Asia activates her Balance Breaker and creates a field that protects everyone from danger. In Volume 22, some time after the end of semester tests, Asia assumed the role as the Occult Research Clubs president as assigning everyone to prepare for the room for the new year, Vice-President; Kiba hands her documents concerning so. Asia came over to Issei who was missing Azazel and held his hand, while she admits she wouldn’t be able to solve all of his concerns but tolled him she felt feel honored that he's about to a become a High-class Devil. Therefore, she congratulated him from the bottom of my heart. She and the rest met Ouryuu Nakiri came looking for Xenovia and learned he's from the 5 clans. On the following weekend, members of the Occult Research Club, Vali's team and Issei's parents went on a fishing trip on an inhabited island owned by someone related to them to them. Asia was present during Issei's graduation ceremony into a High-Class Devil and was traded from Rias' peerage into his along with and Xenovia. Days later, she and her peers were able to graduate, after the ceremony, she and rest witnessed Issei proposing to Rias. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Asia and the entirety of Issei's peerage along some temporary members participated in the Rating Game World Tournament, they arrived together with Issei and at the Azazel Cup through Ryuuteimaru. After ten days, while their team has won all their matches, the audiences gave them bad ratings over their performance. In their next match up, her team then faced off against Baraqiel's team under rules of Object Break, where they must destroy Objects to earn points. Her team set out into the field following Ravel's strategic orders while she stayed with her on standby at their base camp. The game ended with a resulting win in their favor. A few days after defeating Baraqiel’s team, everyone was at the dining table of the Hyoudou household witnessing Akeno clinging to Issei more than before as the two had become engaged during the game. Xenovia discussed with Irina and Asia that they also needed to get closer to Issei by making him take responsibility for them too, while she didn't quite understood she was still determined not to lose against Akeno and Rias. In Volume 23, at this time, Asia and her peers had already enrolled in their school a year up. She and her team had just won another match for their ongoing winning streak, but while in the waiting room they contemplate how there's still risk of them being beaten. At school Rossweisse announced to everyone in her class for inter-class competition; Ball Tournament, Xenovia declared that she and her Student Council will not lose against Occult Research Club members getting into a scuffle with Irina, Asia chimed in declaring the same thing back which Kiryuu then came in and rubbed her cheek saying she's acting weird and wondered if she was alright. After school everyone continued their usual Devil business work underneath a cram school building where it lies a lab that Azazel had set up which has now became the workplace of Issei's peerage as they now work for a branch store in the Gremory Large Enterprise, the requests that regarded healing were assigned to Asia. She had just came back from a job with a French doll as appraisal, though everyone notice the black expression as passed Ravel who wanted to receive the payment from her, Issei and Ravel believed that she was over exerting herself and agreed to help her as much as they can, when the the two came of the storeroom, everyone accused of workplace romance with Asia complaining that they should doing such things at home. Her team had a meeting with Dulio's at the Hyoudou Residence as to get their respected members acquainted with each other, during the meeting she personally got acquainted with Diethelm whom had a Sacred Gear with similar abilities. Asia was soon upset with Issei who . Rudiger also took notice of Asia and deduced that she was having trouble being the ORC President and advised her with a cheerful smile to talk with others about her problems rather than keeping them to herself. That evening she came into Issei's room to find him with Ravel grouping her breasts, Xenovia and Irina came in after to join them in bed for the night, everyone complained to Issei about how he was staring at Sister Mirana's chest during the meeting and also cling their breasts to him. Xenovia then moved his attention to Asia who had puffed her cheeks in a poor mood from him leering at another Sister besides her, she showed off her breasts to him stating that they're still growing and declared they'll be as big as the others. Asia and the others did their training in an a space underground within the Gremory territory that had been previously handed to them, she was training with Rossweisse in exploring techniques for demonic energy and magic. They were soon greeted by the surprised visit from Roygun Belphegor by Ravel's brother; Ruval for a job, she provided them with documented game data regarding Rudiger that could be useful in their upcoming match. Although Asia and the other girls were appalled when Roygun began flirting with Issei who didn't seem to mind, they all gave him cold stares as Roygun left giving him a flirting wink. Issei arrived home to find Asia had been practicing shooting hoops in secret for the schools tournament at their training room, she expressed her discomfort in feeling that she was lacking behind as the ORC President but still determined to improve herself for everyone in her own style different from Rias, Issei felt touched by this and joined her. Elmenhilde walked in on them wanting to also be of help in their training, upon overhearing Asia's conversation, she then gave a full detailed explanation for wanting to take part in the World Tournament, thus coming to an understanding, though Asia scolded Issei for not getting why she chose his team specifically. At that time, Xenovia and Irina had come down after their shower and decided to join them in a game of basket ball, Asia then expressed how grateful she was to everyone. On the day o their match, Issei's team arrived at the Ajuka Stadium aside with Dulio's team to commence their Rating Game. Asia and Issei were surprised to see Issei's father had also arrived along side Kunou to cheer them on, though informs that his mother couldn't bare to see the fight directly instead will be will be watching the broadcast closely. When the two of them met with Dulio within the Stadium, he asked Issei If Asia would she be happier if she could live life as an ordinary sister, while Issei has thought so, Dulio pointed out that her current life with everyone that had been caused by the imperfection of Sacred Gears, the was same said for a few others he knows. They were then surprised that Fafnir had become a guest commentator and kept on talking about Asia's panties, much to her embarrassment. They'll be played the game under Rampage Ball rules, where they must find the goals that appear all over the game field and then throw the ball in. After going over last minute strategies with Ravel, they made their way to the ball with Asia riding on her fastest Evil Dragon familiar but were met with ice cold heavy rain and lighting strikes by Dulio. The ball was fought over back and forth but Asia's team were able to score the first 5 points thanks to Ouryuu. 2 hours have past since the game stated with the scores of both teams being roughly even as most of everyone losing stamina, her team members were able to continue through their respected methods of power up and confidence boosters, the aforementioned were able to gain the opponents attention for enough time to make an opening for Asia shoot a goal. While they may have lost against Dulio's team in the end, they still received praise for their fight. Long after the match was concluded, some of them participated in the schools Ball Tournament with Xenovia's Student Council pitted against Asia's Occult Research Club in a game of basketball, which soon ended in a draw. Issei and came across an injured boy On their way home which used her Sacred Gear on to heal, somewhat reflecting how they first met a year ago, Issei then took this moment to propose to Asia promising stay together forever and to always make her happy, Asia accepted with tears of joy flowing down. Just as they were about to kiss Xenovia and Irina whom just happened to come by stayed hidden when they saw them to not ruin the moment. Xenovia contemplates how her engagement could've been just as romantic but they're all still happy anyway now the two congratulated Asia on being engaged as now all three of them are Issei's fiances that the three of them are now engaged and hugged each other in joy. Later on, Asia and her team's next Rating Game match was against Sona Sitri's peerage, the end result was that Issei's team emerged victorious. In Volume DX.4, Asia took part of her team’s strategy meeting for their upcoming match against Sona and her team. When Ravel suggested the difficulty of summoning Fafnir, Asia confirmed is she sees a person is a bad one, he will try his best to protect her from her enemies. On the day of the match, Asia and her team traveled to the Armaros Colosseum in the fallen angel’s territory and during the match, Asia while being protected by Ravel, were being chased into the corner by Tsubaki until Ravel used the book High School KxI against her. Asia and her team were victorious after Xenovia retired Sona in their fight. In Volume 24, when Asia and everyone were enjoying their time at the school pool, she fought with the rest of Issei's other fiances over who should he apply suntan oil to first. They soon heard word that everyone's parents and guardians were having a meeting at the Hyoudou Residence. Upon arrival, they find that they've all gathered together to discuss plans for their wedding ceremonies, all the girls engaged to Issei made their personal requests, Asia made her request to Issei's parents in wanting a her wedding in Japan which they will pay using Issei's money. Soon came word that Kuroka and Koneko were being targeted by Grim Reapers due to being involved in their late father's research in artificially creating Super Devils. When it came time for Rias and Vali's Rating Game match, Asia, her friends and members of Slash/Dog acted as guards just outside the stadium. When the horde of Grim Reapers arrived, Lavinia took the lead in having frozen all of them in place, allowing the rest to easily strike them. Eventually when all their enemies were dealt with, Asia and her friends went to watch the ending of Rias' match, which they witnessed her having to reluctantly forfeit. Everyone then later payed Rias a visit at the medical room. Asia and almost all of Issei's fiances requested kisses from Issei as Koneko and Kuroka were hogging him for themselves. In Volume 25, Asia and her team were watching the tournament in Issei’s room and sees Diehauser winning against God-class beings, the mysterious new devils Balberith and Verrine, and the Shooting Star team who owns new Sacred Gears. After Rossweisse’s marriage with the Chief-God Vidar, Asia and the team began to analyze the members of Team Leisure of the Kings such as Typhon and his weather abilities, Apollon whose light power is dangerous even to ultimate-class devils, and Vidar’s kicks and mystical boots puts him on par with Thor. Rias comes to Issei’s room and informed the team that they been summoned to the vip by Ajuka who offered to help train both teams in the smartphone game called Beelzebut. During their break from training and the girls start thinking about Issei, Asia recalls on how Issei saved her many times after she arrived in Japan and the Astaroth incident and other times. After returning from training at the Beelzebut, Asia decided to sleep together with Xenovia and Irina in order to deepen their friendship. On the day of the match, Asia travel together with her team to Valhalla in Norse mythology at the Thor Stadium for their fight against Team Leisure of the Kings. When the match started, Asia and Elmenhilde rode on Bova’s shoulders due to their lack of stamina and they flew to the floating islands of the artificial Yggdrasil. After reaching the huge cavity of Yggdrasil, the goddess Artemis was waiting for them and the decided to let Asia and Grayfia deal with her. Asia watched as Grayfia fought Artemis but she opened fire at Asia as she found a opening but Asia was protected by Fafnir’s defensive barrier. Asia took out the underwears from her pocket and scream that Fafnir’s underwear classroom is going to start as she threw the underwears at him and ate it. The small Fafnirs started to come out of Fafnir’s mouth and attack Artemis by trying to take her underwear and she decided to target Asia but her attacks were deflected by Fafnir’s will. Asia and her team managed to win due to Typhon’s retiring. Asia and his her celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence along with the rival teams for passing the preliminaries and entering the main stage of the tournament. As Issei was surrounded by his rivals, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina pulled Issei away from them with Asia asking him to talk with them. Asia reappeared in True Volume 1, appearing through the magic circle with some luggage to receive payment from Issei, eventually the luggage started to topple until everyone helped her luggage. Asia, along with other peerage members became excited to hear Rias’s press conference. After Rias announces her engagement to Issei to the people of the Underworld, Asia and Xenovia became hesitate of doing a press conference of their own until Rias assured to them that they don’t have to do a conference. After Issei return from his devil job, Asia joined the other girls attempt to wash Issei’s body and later arrived at the park where Issei was attacked by the mysterious devils to help transport them to the Underworld. After the discussion about the devils, Asia tried to break up the fighting between Xenovia and Irina when they tried to sleep beside Issei, but in the end the girls ended up sleeping with him. Asia and the group arrived at the town where the devils were residing, Asia helped by using her Twilight Healing to heal her allies, while being protected by Ravel. Like the others, Asia became shocked to see Issei, Ddraig, and Bova in pain after a purple-haired girl started to sing until she was stopped Rossweisse. Asia and the others became astonished to learn from Ajuka that the girl is Ingvild Leviathan, a descendant of the original Leviathan and a half-human Longinus user. When Ingvild woke up from her sleep, she revealed that wanted to see the sea, which Asia suggested of taking Ingvild to the beach. Asia and the group took Ingvild to a unpopulated island with Rossweisse placing a barrier. Asia and the others noticed Issei’s determination to protect Ingvild, and as the group were about to have a picnic, they were interrupted by the arrival of the goddess Nyx. After reporting to Ajuka about Nyx’s actions and gaining the approval from Apollon, Asia and the group headed to Nyx’s location. Asia and the group appeared to a building that resembles a Catholic Church, which reminded Issei how Asia died in the other church, which made Issei determinate to save Ingvild. After Nyx was defeated, Asia and her team traveled to the Agares territory for the tournament announcing the next matches and learned they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match of the main stage. In True Volume 2, Asia appeared in Issei’s dream of him being in the wedding ceremony to marry his brides, with Asia wanting to be a happy couple with Issei. In the morning, Asia was sleeping beside Issei when he woke up from his dream and after she woke up, she went to do some training in the large training space. After finishing her training, Asia went to the park to give tea to Issei, Ravel, Ingvild, Ouryuu, and Bova some tea, which ended their training. After Ingvild returned from her first devil job, Asia became enthusiastic about the white dragon plushie she received from Vali. She and her team watched the match between the two Hindu gods Indra and Mahabali, with Indra winning the match after striking his lightning on Mahabali. Asia and the other girls caught Akeno and Koneko attempt to seduce Issei in Akeno’s erotic room and Asia asked Rias about what they should do, which they decided to sleep together. Asia and her team journeyed to their training camp in the mountain and she trained together with Ravel, Rossweisse and Elmenhilde and she became amazed after seeing Ingvild’s mastery of water magic, later they took a break when Ingvild started to feel sleepy. The next day, Asia helped make breakfast with Ravel, Rossweisse, Grayfia and Roygun, and she continued to train with Ravel, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde and Ingvild to strengthen their demonic power and magic skills and after finishing the training, they watched the match between Sairaorg and his team against Team Shooting Star, with Sairaorg emerging victorious after delivering a powerful punch to Shooting Star’s face. The Church Trio went to join Issei in the hot spring and noticed Grayfia leaving the bath, which led them to become suspicious that Issei has done something intimate to Grayfia. Asia angrily reminded that Issei was refrain from doing perverted things and she, Xenovia and Irina continued ask question until they were stopped by Ravel. Asia and her team traveled to the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Rias and her team, they eventually meet up with Issei’s parents in the VIP room to watch their match and meet their bodyguard Mitsuya Kanzaki, and watched the hostility between him and Ouryuu until they left for the match. When the match began, Asia and her team were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ and started to discuss of their strategy. Asia rode on Fafnir with Xenovia and Irina to fly through the field and they are confronted by Crom, who was order by Rias to take out Asia. She ask Xenovia and Irina to go on without her as she decided to take on Crom in order to buy some time, but Irina was concerned at first until she was convinced after seeing Asia’s determination. She thanks Crom for not chasing after Xenovia and Irina as she and Fafnir prepares to fight against him in battle. Asia supports Fafnir by healing him from his injuries he receives from Crom and temporary activating her balance breaker to create a healing field that nullified all damage. She threw her panties at Fafnir to summon the mini Fafnirs to Crom and eventually made him fight seriously by unleashing his all out attacks on the mini Fafnirs and Fafnir himself. After Fafnir got heavily damage by Crom, Asia began to heal him again and as Crom was coming to finish off Fafnir with fist enhanced aura, the golden dragon flew towards the Evil Dragon and bit and broke his arm, but was defeated in the end. Despite Fafnir being defeated, Asia bravely to face Crom on her own as she declares she is Issei’s servant and his future wife, which she earned the admiration from Crom as he defeats and retires his opponent. Asia and her team celebrated their victory at the Hyoudou Residence together with Rias and her team, and they later watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. In True Volume 3, Asia and the Occult Research Club members started a meeting about a special program for the school festival and after the meeting, Asia started fantasizing with Xenovia, Irinia, Lint, and Elmenhilde about visiting Kyoto and revisiting Kinkakuji temple again. On the day of the departure, Asia and the others went to the train station to see the second year students off to their school trip to Kyoto and went to the Shinkansen platform for their departure to Kyoto, joining them is the Slashdog and the Hero Faction teams, who have been entrusted to Urakyoto’s security. Upon arriving to Kyoto, the group were greeted by Yasaka and the Youkais to lead them to the traditional giant mansion to meet with Suzaku and Sun Wukong for a meeting, while Asia and the others who weren’t attending the meeting waited at the guest rooms. After the meeting, the group went to do shopping and looked at the fans that have oriental side to them and later became worried about spending their money until Issei offered to pay for them, which Asia asked if that’s okay for him with Issei accepting. The group were joined by Kunou and Yasaka on their shopping trip and took a break to eat sweets at the Matcha Café, later the group were joined by Akeno, Lint, and Elmenhilde after her visit to the mansion of the Himejima family and continued sightseeing the Kinkakuji temple until the group was divided into two groups with Asia joining Xenovia, Irina, Lint, and Elmenhilde. After the shopping trip, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina went to take a bath, only to catch a scene of Issei and Yasaka, thinking he is doing something amazing. On the day of the battle against Erebus and his group, Asia and the others gathered at the front of the mansion and eventually transported pseudo space that was created by Georg. Category:Plots